itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynden Tully
Biography Brynden of House Tully was born to Lord Hoster Tully and his spouse, Lady Donella Vance, in the second moon of the 361st year after the Aegon’s Conquest. The starry sky of that night however did not spectate a birth of a single new member of the noble house, as many had hoped. Apparently, for his sixty-first name-day, Lord Hoster has been instead gifted with twins, whom he later decided to name Bethany and Brynden. Granted with the freedom his older brother had never had, he went through the early years of his life a joyful and carefree child despite the fact he would don the blues and reds of House Tully and the responsibility that came along with doing so. Lord Hoster had always loved him indeed, but being fully absorbed in young Edmyn’s upbringing and its properness left him with shallow amounts of time to spend in the company of the younger boy. Brynden, dissuaded by his father’s repelling aloofness, instead learned to depend on his mother, Lady Donella, with whom he formed a strong and healthy bond during those times, so uncommon and foreign for the established society. Soon he has become a compassionate and caring human being – as was Lady Donella herself – to the degree that some opted call him soft-hearted, faulty or even feminine Benevolence. It did not take long before that changed. With Edmyn leaving the lands of rivers on their uncle’s heels, Lord Hoster turned his attention to five-year old Brynden and had immediately set off to fix his wife’s misdoings. Thankfully Brynden seemingly took after his brother and soon proved that brandishing a spear came off as natural for him, despite his young age Polearms. Sometime later, Edmyn and Robb returned to Riverrun; the elder trout was ordered to put on the black wools of the Night’s Watch for taking the Heir to Riverrun in the battle’s uproar, and Edmyn’s relationship with Lord Hoster suffered a tremendous blow of the latter’s justified anger. Presuming that it will once be difficult to make Edmyn Tully stay at his rightful place and not seek foreign adventures, Lord Hoster focused his everlasting vigor on Brynden’s knowledge of defense strategies and fortifying, in order to raise a man well suited for keeping their shared homeland safe, shall Edmyn ever find a need for him. Many half-Maesters skilled in the art of war, exiled generals and bitter warlords would find a stay in Riverrun’s ancient halls during that time, each time teaching the boy a new lesson. His tries in that field had become more fervent after the sudden passing of his mother (e). When Lord Hoster died, so did abruptly Lady Dessa, Brynden’s new good-sister. Edmyn, the fresh Lord of Riverrun, had grown distant from those numerous losses and Brynden, one-and-ten years old by then, knew that nothing bound him to the place where the currents of Tumblestone and Red Fork meet and in a few years time opted to begin squiring for Lord Boros Bracken, a war hero from the exotic lands of a substantial renown. Edmyn did not oppose. It was in Stone Hedge where Brynden Tully has earned his spurs as well as the friendship of his master and mentor, Lord Boros, and although the Bracken blood is the direct counterpart of that of Brynden, he has grown to admire the man, too. Now Brynden Tully serves as his brother’s castellan back home in Riverrun; devoted and caring for the people of his brother’s land, the wars to come might compromise his principles as well as disrupt his current. Timeline 361 AC: Twins Brynden and Bethany are born to Lord Hoster and Lady Donella. 368 AC: Lady Donella passes. 371 AC: Lord Hoster dies and Edmyn is elevated to the position of Lord of Riverrun. 373 AC: Brynden travels to Stone Hedge to squire there for Lord Boros Bracken. 378 AC: Brynden is knighted and returns to Riverrun. 380 AC: Edmyn leaves Brynden behind as a castellan as he travels to attend the Grand Tournament in Oldtown. Family * Edmure Tully, b. 270 AC – 325 AC * m. Roslin Tully née Frey, b. 283 AC – 344 AC ** Hoster Tully, b. 300 AC – d. 371 AC ** m. Donella Tully née Vance, b. 332 AC – 368 AC *** Edmyn Tully, b. 349 *** m. Dessa Tully née Deddings, b. 350 AC – 371 AC *** Brynden Tully, b. 361 AC *** Bethany Tully, b. 361 AC ** Carla Tully, b. 306 AC – 37? AC ** Robb Tully, b. 315 AC Supporting characters * Ser Terrence Goodbrook, five-and-twenty years old, a dutiful and laconic serjeant. Gift: Duelist * Ser Vortimer Nayland, two-and-thirty years old, a bawdy and loud sworn sword. Gift: Strong * Arwood Nayland, five-and-ten years old, Vortimer's squire. Gift: Martially Adept * Desmond Harlton, nine-and-ten years old, nonchalant and courtly heir to Castlewood. Brynden's firstmost bodyguard and tent-companion. Gift: Martially Adept * Ser Clifford Roote, seven-and-twenty years old, Brynden's bodyguard. Pious with a tender heart. Gift: Agile * Imry Vance, two-and-twenty years old, Brynden's serjeant. Ambitious and loyal. Gift: Duelist * Ser Warryn Wode, the Old Hedgehog, nine-and-fifty years old. Fretful but fair serjeant. Gift: Towering Category:House Tully Category:Riverlander